


Moonlight

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anyways, Blowjobs, Bottm Michael, Drug Use, Grinding, High School Clem, M/M, Mentions of Death, Michael Lowkey has a praise kink, Mpreg, Praise Kink, Religion Talks and Disses, Riding, SO, Sexual Content, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Luke, alcohol use, alright let's see, cause they are two gay guys!, forgot, listing sexual content that usually gets me lit, mentions of abuse, please respect the character's beliefs lmao, tad of Feminine Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke was surprised, to say at the least. he wasn't expecting a small, pink loving and giggly boy to be sitting on some 22 year old's shoulder as he used a beer bottle as a microphone.</p>
<p>or, where michael needs someone and luke ends up being that someone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

* * *

"are you free tonight?" calum's cheery voice and loud slam of his lunch tray dropping on the table interrupted luke's deep thought. most likely, luke was listing off way to kill himself in his head as he sat in the large and immensely loud lunch room on a monday morning.

nearing the end of august, luke thought that coming into to the first day of school would be somewhat refreshing and domestic from growing up in the same district for five years. he was horribly mistaken. he hates everyone, he hates this school and he wants out.

calum, on the other hand, was nothing but ecstatic. he loved school, for some unknown reason to luke. he was quite well known, and a really smart kid, school just came easy to him, he never had to stress over tests or homework, it's always been easy. luke was the opposite.

before luke could answer, calum spoke with eyebrows raised in thought. "just kidding, you have no friends," luke scoffed, stuffing a piece of watermelon in his mouth as he turned to look at calum. "come to a hangout tonight at the lake behind my neighborhood."

luke crunched his nose as he chewed, and calum knew his response as the blond shook his head as if the answer was obvious. calum jutted his bottom lip in a pout, stomping his foot childishly and luke rolled his eyes. "please? i don't want to be alone!"

"who's going to be there?" luke asked in annoyance, watching as few friends sat around them at the lunch table in the middle of the cafeteria they've sat at for the past three years of high school. calum began eating as well as he answered.

"no one you know, they're all in college." the raven haired boy explained as he stuffed spaghetti in his mouth. luke grimaced, picking at his food.

"why would you go to a hangout with college guys?"

"because, they sound cool," calum shrugged. "and the new boy who invited me is absolutely divine." luke could sense the small smirk in calum's voice, and luke, along with his friends, scoffed. but, calum used his fork to point towards the main doors of the cafeteria as he had raised eyebrows, chewing slowly.

luke looked over to where calum was pointing, and his eyes instantly fixated on the small boy.

he was no taller than 5'5, absolutely tiny and the large grey and unzipped jacket he wore made him look even smaller. the black leggings hugged his thick thighs and hips, a pink shirt that was a bit too small, some of the pale skin of his tummy showing. luke gulped, watching as this blond haired boy skipped over to the lunch table luke was sitting at. he had a small smile on his plump red lips as calum waved him over with a small smirk.

"pretty isn't he?" calum mumbled as he stuffed more spaghetti in his mouth. luke didn't answer calum and just cleared his throat, looking down at his foot as the small boy sat down across from them.

"hi calum." his voice was angelic. it was sweet, soft, yet raspy. his accent wasn't incredibly strong, but it was still tearing through his voice. luke could listen to his voice for hours.

"hello michael." michael. "this is my friend luke."

luke looked up with parted lips, his blue eyes landing on the soft green ones. michael's lips pulled up in a small smile, his hands passed his knees and clasped together as he leaned over just a bit. "hi luke." luke could only mutter a small "hi" and michael only blinked before speaking again. "your eyes are beautiful. they remind me of the caribbean sea."

luke's cheeks burned to a red. he's never received such a compliment before. maybe a quick "you're so handsome" from family members, but nothing from pretty boys who seemed to be way out of his league. "thank you." luke answered, his eyes never moving off michael as the boy smile small, pulling out a brown paper lunch bag and he began pulling out his lunch.

"are you coming tonight? calum mentioned you earlier, i've been excited to meet you." luke pursed his lips before michael continued. "it's nothing big, some friends but it will be fun never the less."

"i'll be there." his answer was instant, and calum scoffed with a mouth full of spaghetti. luke watched as another smile tugged at michael's lips. he wanted to see his smile endlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope you're as excited for this story as i am. leave kudos and comments if you wish thank you and have a nice day x


End file.
